Barry Allen (Arrowverse)
| Powers = * : After being hit by the dark matter lightning from the particle accelerator explosion and exposed to various chemicals, Barry's DNA was altered and his cells were supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology, and granting him access to the extradimensional energy source called the Speed Force."Pilot" ** : Barry is able to move at vast superhuman speeds. He is also unaffected by the side-effects of moving at these speeds such as high friction, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact. The intensity of his speed allows him to run across vertical structures and over large masses of water. While able to reach Mach 3.3 on his own and later augmenting his speed by using a tachyon device to reach Mach 13, Barry has since gained a stronger connection to the Speed Force, making him considerably faster. ** : Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. His reflexes are great enough to allow him to catch a bullet while standing still."Family of Rogues" ** : Barry's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns on streets without losing balance, and leap far and high in the air, while running. ** : Barry possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : Barry possesses far greater durability than a normal human, due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to withstand hits from superhumanly strong meta-humans, and only be momentarily stunned."The Runaway Dinosaur" ** : Barry is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. When he severely fractured his arm shortly after gaining his powers, the break healed in three hours. ** : Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. He can spin his arms to create tornado to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away."The Trap" *** : Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight."Running to Stand Still" ** : With a tachyon device, Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals to alternate dimensions, although he has only done this once by accident, and needed assistance to return back to his earth."Worlds Finest" ** : Barry's body generates a powerful yellow electricity when he is moving at super speed. By generating enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, he is able to produce a strong shock, capable of reviving someone."All Star Team Up" Barry is also capable of electrifying water by rapidly running on it."King Shark" *** : After being trained by Jay Garrick, Barry learned to build up and redirect the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning."Flash of Two Worlds" *** : Through physical contact of his electrical Speed Force energy, Barry was able to heal Jesse Wells from a coma. ** : Barry's brain is able to process information at a highly accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive time and events in slow motion, as well as take in and process large amounts of information. ** : Barry's speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at, or above the speed of sound, where this would normally be impossible. ** : Barry can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. He can accelerate the molecules in his throat to distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice."Plastique" *** : Barry can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others. *** : By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of the air, Barry is capable of phasing through solid objects."Tricksters" ** : Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies."The Darkness and the Light" ** : By trailing another speedster, Barry is capable of siphoning off speed from them to bolster his own speed."The Present" ** : Barry can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. This power was formerly uncontrollable, as the first two of his time travels were achieved by accident,"Out of Time" although Barry has since then gained partial control over this power."Flash Back" *** : By preventing events in the past while time-travelling, Barry can unintentionally alter the present reality. This was displayed when Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from being killed, and accidentally altered the entire universe, creating the Flashpoint timeline."Flashpoint" *** : Barry is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Barry to be two places at once."The Race of His Life" | Abilities = * "Legends of Yesterday" * * * * * * "Crazy for You" | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Barry Allen is portrayed by Grant Gustin. | Trivia = * He has a account and page. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:CCPD members